Father
by Sakurazawa Ai
Summary: "SAKURA! LIHATLAH!...ORANG YANG KAU SEBUT AYAH SEPERTI DIA TIDAK LEBIH DARI SEORANG PEMBOHONG BUSUK!..."/Ayah, kenapa melakukan ini semua?/"Sakura, selamat kau lulus!"/Ayah, kenapa tidak lagi memanggilku Saku-chan?/Karena seburuk apapun kau, sejahat apapun kau, sesakit apapun luka yang telah kau torehkan di hati ini, Ayah, engkau tetaplah Ayah yang kusayangi.


**A little bit Prolog from Author :**

**Untuk para readers, authors, dan yang lainnya 'Minal aidzin wal faidzin! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin! :D' Ai-chan hadir dengan fic baru (one shot) yang untungnya bisa terselesaikan tepat waktu tepat di malam Idul Fitri (Cuma tiga jam loh bikinnya) fiuuhh~ untuk kali ini, fic 'Father' Ai-chan khusus hadirkan spesial di hari saling maaf-maafan ini. Sedikit bocoran saja cerita di fic ini kurang-lebih terinspirasi dari kisah nyata (kok jadi kayak reality show? -_-?). Jadi, apabila ada hal yang mungkin kurang berkenan di hati para readers atau malah menyakiti hati, percayalah bahwa saya tidak bermaksud demikian! (nangis ingus) Hehe ya sudahlah, selamat membaca! \^O^/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Father"**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto jī-san**

**Fanfiction by Sakurazawa Ai**

**A Naruto one shot fanfiction**

**Main cast : Sakura Haruno**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort. Family.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku hanyalah seorang putri dari Ayah seorang penjaga kedai dan Ibu penjual sembako di toko kelontong, tapi aku memiliki impian setinggi langit yang bahkan aku bingung harus memulainya darimana. Ayah, bisakah engkau tunjukkan padaku jalan itu?_

_._

_._

_._

Namaku Sakura Haruno, dan aku memulai hariku dengan melamun, lagi. Aku bahkan tak ingat tepatnya kapan aku mulai melamun seperti ini. Ah, saat itu ya? Aku menerawang ke luar jendela kelasku. _Hari ini hawanya sangat panas ya_. Kutopangkan daguku ke atas meja saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara melengking nan cempreng masuk ke dalam gendang telingaku.

"_Saku-chan_! Ayo pergi ke kantin! Aduh aku benar-benar lapar setengah mati gara-gara ujian matematika dan fisika hari ini!" ujar Ino—temanku sekelas, seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sangat bersemangat.

Aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum maklum. Bahkan gadis sepintar Ino saja masih merasa kesulitan menghadapi soal ujian seperti tadi, lalu bagaimana denganku yang bahkan jauh tidak lebih pintar dibanding kawanku ini? Di sela senyumku, hatiku terasa miris mengingat aku selalu diagungkan oleh para tetanggaku saat aku berhasil masuk SMP dan SMU unggulan di kota tempat tinggalku. Namun kenyataannya yang dapat kuandalkan hanyalah kemampuan berbahasa inggrisku SAJA dimana saat sekarang ini anak sekolah yang tidak menguasai pelajaran seperti matematika, fisika, dan kemampuan eksak lainnya disebut BODOH.

Di Sekolah Dasar dulu, aku memang selalu menjadi juara pertama sejak kelas tiga dan tidak ada yang pernah berhasil menyabet predikat itu dariku. Aku memang pintar. Aku memang cerdas. Setidaknya, itulah yang dulu selalu kupikirkan. Aku sangat suka disanjung, terlebih saat para tetangga menyebutku 'anak tercerdas' di daerah rumahku. Ayah dan Ibu juga sangat sayang padaku, begitu pula saudara-saudaraku. Aku rela belajar dengan keras demi masuk ke sekolah terunggul. Semata-mata ingin menunjukkan bahwa '_Inilah aku anak seorang penjaga kedai yang mampu masuk ke sekolah yang kalian katakan sebagai sekolahnya orang kaya'. _Dan akupun berhasil.

Dengan ini, aku tahu segalanya akan terasa mudah sekaligus menyulitkan. Aku harus mati-matian mengejar pola pikir teman sekelasku yang jauh lebih cerdas dariku karena disokong kursus dan les di berbagai tempat kursus mahal, sedang aku sama sekali tidak mengikuti les apapun dan dimanapun. Hanya belajar seorang diri, walaupun terkadang kakak dan Ayah membantuku. Aku sempat bertanya pada Ayah saat penerimaan rapor pertamaku di SMP.

'_Ayah, bagaimana jika nanti nilaiku sangat jelek dan akhirnya mengecewakanmu?'_

Ayah menjawab, '_kenapa anak ayah berkata seperti itu?'_

'_Karena teman-temanku jauh lebih pintar dariku, aku malu, Ayah.'_

Saat itu Ayah hanya tersenyum dan mengusap lembut kepalaku penuh kasih sayang. Aku sangat suka usapan lembut dari Ayah. Hingga saat namaku dipanggil oleh salah satu guru yang mengurusi pembagian rapor, dugaanku benar adanya. Dari empat puluh anak di kelas, aku mendapatkan ranking ke-27. Di saat teman-temanku yang mendapat sepuluh besar saling berpelukan dan menyorakkan 'hore!', aku hanya mencoba memberikan senyum tulus pada teman-temanku dan memilih untuk segera pulang. Saat itu Ayah mengatakan '_tidak apa-apa. Yang terpenting nilai Saku-chan masih di atas tujuh koma lima. Lagipula Saku-chan tetaplah anak ayah yang paling pintar'. _Di saat teman sekolahku diberikan hadiah mahal seperti _handphone_ atau makanan mahal di _foodcourt_ sebuah mall, yang kudapatkan dari Ayah sebagai hadiah hanyalah semangkuk ramen dan tempat pensil baru. Walaupun hanya mendapat hal sekecil itu, aku tetap merasa seperti anak terbahagia di dunia ini.

Dan meskipun aku tergolong keluarga yang kekurangan dalam hal finansial, aku merasa tidak kekurangan satu pun dan sangat cukup. Karena aku tahu benar, bahwa aku tidak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuaku, terlebih _Ayah_.

Baru saja aku akan mengangguk meng'iya'kan ajakan Ino, tiba-tiba aku tersadar akan sesuatu. _Ah iya, uang jajanku hanya tinggal beberapa yen dan beberapa sen. _Itupun akan lebih dari sangat berguna untuk ongkosku pulang nanti. Sebenarnya, aku punya cukup uang untuk digunakan selama seminggu ini, tapi aku harus membaginya dengan iuran atau sekedar _fotocopy_-an soal dan buku-buku untuk ujian nasional SMU dua minggu lagi. Sejujurnya, aku bisa saja meminta uang lebih untuk keperluan sekolah seperti ini pada Ibu atau Ayah. Tapi aku tidak mau lebih memberatkan beban mereka, jadi tiap hari kusisihkan uang jajanku sekedar membantu meringankan beban mereka terhadap sekolahku.

Aku mengurungkan niat untuk pergi ke kantin bersama Ino. Kukatakan padanya kalau aku harus berlatih mengerjakan soal matematika lagi, agar lain kali aku tidak harus mengikuti _remedial test_ untuk mata pelajaran satu ini. Aku tidak mau lebih mempermalukan kedua orang tuaku karena ini. Karena bagaimana pun juga, sekolah di SMU-ku sekarang juga membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit mengingat aku berhasil lolos ujian penerimaan siswa baru di salah satu sekolah terfavorit di kotaku.

"Ayolah, Saku-_chan_. Temani aku, ya?" pintanya. Sebenarnya aku mau saja, tapi kalau ia tahu sesampainya di kantin nanti aku tidak memesan apa-apa karena tidak punya uang, apa yang akan ia katakan? Membayari makananku? Aku tidak suka dikasihani karena aku merasa masih mampu. Lagipula aku masih terlalu naif untuk mengakui bahwa aku _malu_. Di saat yang lain dengan bangga menyebutkan pekerjaan orang tua mereka sebagai pegawai sipil, bank, pengusaha, dan lainnya. Aku selalu memilih untuk menghindar, atau pergi secepatnya dari situ.

Karena aku tahu benar apa yang akan terjadi. Mengasihaniku. Itulah yang mereka lakukan, melalui tatapan mata mereka aku sudah cukup mengerti, dan sejujurnya aku muak. "Maaf Ino-_chan_, aku tidak bisa. Lain kali saja, ya? Kau kan bisa pergi bersama Tenten-_chan_ atau Karin-_chan_?" bujukku agar ia mau pergi bersama yang lain.

Muka Ino berubah sedikit kusut, terlihat sekali ia kecewa. "Yaah. Aku inginnya pergi denganmu, Saku-_chan_. Aku kan ingin bercerita tentang pacar baruku, namanya Sai-_kun_!"

_Sudah kuduga_. Itulah Ino. Kehidupannya sama sekali tidak pernah lepas dari pacar-pacar barunya, mulai dari Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, lalu sekarang Sai. Sejujurnya, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Ino. Oh ya tentu saja, ia kan anak orang berada, tentu saja ia tidak akan pernah berpikir bagaimana rasanya susah payah menyisihkan uang hanya untuk ongkos pulang.

.

.

_Ayah, kenapa Ayah harus memiliki pekerjaan sebagai penjaga kedai? Kenapa Ayah tidak mencari pekerjaan yang lebih tinggi dari itu? _

.

.

Di hari itu, saat aku duduk di bangku kelas dua SMU, kakiku melangkah dengan berat menuju rumahku. Hatiku terasa waswas entah karena alasan apa. Perasaanku tidak enak saat hari ini aku mendapatkan telepon dari kakakku yang berbicara sambil menangis. Waktu itu aku masih di kendaraan umum saat Rin-_neechan _memintaku untuk segera pulang sambil tersedu. Kueratkan genggamanku pada ponsel tipe lamaku dan tentu saja berharga murah, seiring ingatanku mengingat perkataan _oneechan_ tadi.

'_Sekarang sedang dimana? Cepatlah pulang dan jangan kemana-mana!_'

Suara oneechan terdengar sengau, sepertinya karena terlalu banyak menangis dan dengan kasar menutup percakapan kami. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa aku waswas seperti ini?. _Kupercepat langkah kakiku, tidak aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Tidak kupedulikan lagi sepatu usangku yang mulai mengelupas solnya seiring aku berlari.

Jantungku berdetak cepat, napasku ngos-ngosan. Tubuhku seketika gemetar saat kudengar suara teriakan, umpatan, dan juga barang-barang yang dilemparkan ke lantai. Kubuka pagar kecil rumahku, kuhentikan langkahku saat mendengar teriakan nyaring dari suara yang kutebak adalah suara Ibuku.

"BAJINGAN! SUAMI MACAM APA KAU TEGA MEMBOHONGI ISTRI DAN JUGA KEDUA ANAKMU! JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG KAKAK IPAR ADA DI PIHAKMU LALU KAU BISA DENGAN KEJINYA MEMBOHONGIKU!"

Aku terpaku di tempat. _Apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan? Siapa yang sudah berbohong? Dan kebohongan apa yang telah dilakukan?_ Kuberanikan diri untuk memegang engsel pintu rumah. Lagi-lagi jantungku memompa lebih cepat saat kudengar bantingan benda padat yang kutebak terbuat dari seng atau besi tipis menggema di dalam rumah.

"Tadaima," ucapku lirih. Seketika itu aku terkejut saat mendapati keadaan rumah kacau balau dengan beberapa barang seperti gelas telah pecah dan beberapa barang lainnya bengkok dan penyok. Tubuhku lemas dan aku tak kuasa lagi menahan tangis saat kulihat Ayah yang kusayangi duduk diam dengan wajah kusut, lesu, dan dengan raut bersalah dan menyesal. Ada pula beberapa luka yang masih baru terdapat di pelipis kiri Ayah. Hati ini terasa sangat miris dan sakit. Seperti disayat oleh beberapa silet yang tajam. Sangat tipis namun banyak dan memberi efek ngilu di ulu hati.

"SAKURA! LIHATLAH, LIHATLAH AYAH YANG SANGAT KAU SAYANGI DAN KAU BANGGAKAN INI! ORANG YANG KAU SEBUT AYAH SEPERTI DIA TIDAK LEBIH DARI SEORANG PEMBOHONG BUSUK DAN KEPARAT!" teriak Ibu sambil menangis dan memegangi dadanya. Pemikiranku yang terbatas ini terus beradu.

"A—apa...yang...ter—ter..jadi?" tanyaku lirih sambil menangis tanpa suara.

"DIA! ORANG YANG KAU SEBUT AYAH INI TEGA MENGKHIANATI KITA DENGAN MENIKAHI SEORANG JALANG YANG BAHKAN SUDAH MENJANDA!" teriak Ibu lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, air mataku pun mengalir deras tanpa bisa kuhentikan. Isakanku semakin keras dan rasa sakit di dada ini tak kunjung sembuh meski air mata sudah keluar. Sesak. Rasanya sesak dan sulit untuk bernapas. Pandanganku mengabur saat kulihat _oneechan _mendekatiku dan membawaku ke kamar sambil menemaniku menangis semalaman.

Aku masih ingat betul wajah Ayah yang semakin menua dengan keriput-keriput di sekitar mata itu terluka seperti sayatan atau cakaran. Aku masih ingat betul saat-saat dimana Ayah memuji nilaiku yang bagus dan selalu memberikanku hadiah. Aku masih ingat betul saat kedua orang tuaku bersama denganku dan Rin_-neechan_ berfoto bersama saat pernikahan Rin_-neechan_ dengan Kakashi-_niichan_ tiga tahun lalu.

Lalu, kenapa kenangan-kenangan indah seperti itu harus ternodai dengan peristiwa seperti ini, Ayah? Jika aku bertanya alasan Ayah melakukan ini semua, apa yang akan Ayah katakan?

.

.

_Ayah, kenapa melakukan ini semua? Tidakkah Ayah tahu betapa aku menyayangi Ayah sampai-sampai Ibu menyebutku pembangkang dan pengkhianat karena aku terus membela Ayah dan mengatakan bahwa Ayah pasti memiliki alasan di balik ini semua?_

_Apakah Ayah tahu, hati ini terasa nyeri dan perih bukan main saat Ibu mengatakan Ayah telah mengkhianati kami?_

_._

_._

"Kizashi Haruno-_san_," ucap Asuma-_sensei_ sambil menyerahkan ijazah SMU-ku kepada Ayah. _Cover_ ijazah yang berwarna hitam dan disertai namaku serta nomor induk siswaku turut tercantum di tengahnya. Asume-_sensei_ mempersilahkan Ayah untuk menandatangani presensi kehadiran bagi wali murid yang sudah berkenan hadir untuk penyerahan ijazah sebelum acara pelepasan peserta didik diadakan besok. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua berjabatan tangan dan saling mengucapkan '_selamat atas kelulusan putri Anda Haruno-san_' dan juga '_terima kasih Asuma-san'_. Aku yang sedari awal memang ada di luar kelas tetap berdiri di tempatku sambil terus memandang Ayah yang semakin membuatku ingin menangis.

Wajah Ayah yang semakin menua terdapat guratan kerutan yang lebih jelas di sekitar dahi dan juga matanya. Lalu matanya yang sedikit memerah karena terlalu sering berada di depan pemanggang dan juga terkena debu. Setelah itu rambutnya yang mulai memutih sebagian besarnya. Kemeja kotak-kotak yang Ayah kenakan pun adalah kemeja pemberian Bibi Tsunade tahun lalu yang sudah mulai usang warnanya. Celana kain coklatnya pun tak luput terkena pudaran warna. Ditambah sepatu Ayah, yang tidak bisa dibilang bagus tapi juga tidak jelek. Hanya sepatu lama yang disemir kembali dan dijahit di beberapa bagian agar tidak lepas.

Saat kurasa mataku mulai memanas dan cairan bening ini mulai terkumpul perlahan, kupalingkan wajahku agar Ayah tidak melihatnya. Aku tidak boleh menangis lagi. Setidaknya itulah yang kukatakan pada diri sendiri semenjak peristiwa pilu satu setengah tahun lalu.

"Sakura, selamat kau lulus! Meskipun tidak masuk dua puluh besar, Ayah bangga kau bisa lulus dengan kemampuanmu sendiri," ucap Ayah sambil menepuk pelan pundakku sambil tersenyum yang semakin menunjukkan guratan kerutan pada wajahnya.

Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum, sedikit terpaksa memang. Karena aku masih belum mampu untuk tersenyum seperti dulu. Aku hanya mengangguk sekilas, lalu mengikuti Ayah yang berjalan menuju parkiran motor. Di saat Ayah kurasakan sudah cukup jauh di depan, air mataku mulai menetes lagi. Aku terisak dalam diam.

.

.

_Ayah, kenapa tidak lagi memanggilku Saku-chan? Apakah ada yang salah denganku?_

_Ayah, kenapa Ayah tidak lagi mengusap kepalaku seperti dulu? _

_._

_._

"Sakura, besok mintalah pada kakakmu untuk menjadi wali di acara pelepasan," ucap Ibu saat aku mulai mempersiapkan sesuatu yang kubutuhkan untuk besok. Aku sedikit terhenyak, menatap wajah lesu Ibu yang kusayangi, yang berkali-kali mencaci Ayah dengan mengatakan '_Seseorang seperti dia tidak pantas dipanggil dengan sebutan Ayah'_. Kutundukkan kepalaku hingga poniku terjatuh menutupi wajahku. Aku menghentikan aksi cuci piringku, memikirkan perkataan Ibu barusan. Tentu saja aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak bisa mengartikan makna dibalik pernyataan Ibu.

Kuhirup napas dalam-dalam. Sakit. Rasanya sangat sakit, sesak. "Ibu, besok _neechan_ ada pelantikan dokter di Rumah Sakit Konoha bersama dengan Kakashi-_niichan_," ujarku lirih sambil menahan rasa sakit di dada ini.

"Akan Ibu usahakan agar Rin menjadi walimu besok," jawab Ibu tetap teguh.

"Ibu, aku tidak bisa mengorbankan acara pelantikan Rin-_neechan_ sebagai dokter hanya untuk menjadi waliku di acara pelepasan besok. Biarlah Ayah yang datang, Bu."

Ibu menghela napas panjang. Terdengar tercekat dan sakit. "Sakura jangan—"

Aku tahu kelanjutannya, aku sangat tahu. Karena itu segera sebelum Ibu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kupotong dengan perkataanku. "Bu, kumohon. Untuk kali ini dengarkan Sakura. Biarlah Ayah yang datang. Aku mengerti rasa sakit yang Ibu derita pastilah lebih dari yang Sakura rasakan. Aku tahu itu, Bu. Tapi, hati kecil ini tetap menginginkan Ayah yang datang besok. Meski bagaimanapun juga, Ayah tetaplah Ayahku. Kewajibanku sebagai seorang anak mengharuskan aku turut membahagiakan orang tuaku, itu berarti Ibu dan juga Ayah. Dan hakku sebagai seorang anak, ingin agar di acara pelepasan nanti, sekali seumur hidup hanya didampingi oleh waliku yang sah dan sesuangguhnya. Yaitu, Ayah. Tolong mengertilah, Bu," ujarku sambil sesekali terisak karena menangis.

Untuk acara pelepasan kali ini, sekolahku memakai tema _'traditional culture'_ yang berarti segala hal yang berhubungan dengan acara pelepasan untuk tahun ajaranku haruslah _back to past_ atau setidaknya kebudayaan Jepang masa lalu dengan memakai pakaian khas Jepang, yukata dan kimono, serta geta. Aku sendiri memakai yukata berwarna hijau senada dengan warna mataku. Rambutku pun hanya kugelung tinggi sambil kusisipkan dua tusuk konde berornamen naga yang pada faktanya satu-satunya barang berharga yang kupakai.

Karena ini adalah tusuk konde asli buatan pemahat Jepang terkenal yang susah payah diberikan oleh kedua orang tuaku sebagai kado ulang tahunku yang ke dua belas tahun. Ayah dan Ibu bisa mendapatkan konde ini dengan uang dari undian berhadiah yang dulu masih ramai-ramainya dibicarakan. Dan juga, tusuk konde ini akan selalu mengingatkanku tentang kedua orang tuaku yang masih utuh seperti dulu. Berlibur bersama ke taman hiburan, berfoto bersama dan saling mendukung satu sama lain. Tidak seperti sekarang.

"Sakura, apakah kondenya terlalu erat?" suara Ayah membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku menggeleng yakin sambil tersenyum meyakinkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

Meskipun aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Ayah hingga sampai sekarang entah itu Ibu ataupun Ayah sama sekali tidak memberitahuku mengenai keputusan mereka. Aku juga tidak tahu asal-usul, bagaimana rupa, dan tempat tinggal wanita jahat yang telah berhasil menghancurkan ikatan kerukunan keluargaku. Setiap kali kutanya pada Ibu, beliau hanya diam saja. Karena sungguh, jauh di dalam hati jika aku bertemu dengan wanita itu, sebagai seorang gadis normal dan seorang putri dari suami yang beristri, aku ingin pastikan kalau ia akan mendapatkan balasannya. Dan aku yakin Kami-_sama_ akan mengabulkan doaku.

"Sakura, kenapa berhenti?" tanya Ayah.

Kupejamkan mataku sebentar dan kuhirup napas dalam-dalam untuk mencegah air mataku keluar. Aku mendongak dan menatap Ayah sambil mengulaskan senyum yang terasa begitu pedih. "Ayah, untuk kali ini saja, bisakah Ayah kembali memanggilku _Saku-chan_? Dan bisakah Ayah mengusap kepalaku lagi seperti dulu waktu SMP? Dan..bisakah Ayah tidak lagi melebarkan jarak diantara kami? Maukah Ayah menjanjikan hal itu pada Sakura?"

Ayah sepertinya terkejut dengan perkataanku, namun beberapa saat kemudian kulihat cairan bening yang berkilauan terkena cahaya lampu mulai menggenang di kelopak mata Ayah. Beliau hanya sesekali mengusap air mata yang ada di sudut mata dengan jari lalu kembali mengusap kepalaku seperti dulu.

.

.

.

_Karena kewajiban seorang anak pada orang tuanya, begitu pula kewajibanku sebagai putri Ayah dan Ibu untuk membahagiakan kedua orang tuaku._

_Karena hak sebagai seorang anak dari orang tuanya, begitu pula hakku untuk meminta perlindungan, kasih sayang, serta kesetiaanmu yang selalu hadir di sampingku._

_Karena seburuk apapun kau, sejahat apapun kau, sesakit apapun luka yang telah kau torehkan di hati ini, Ayah, engkau tetaplah Ayah yang kusayangi. _

_._

_._

_._

~OWARI~

.

.

**Author's note :**

Ehemmmm. Hehehe _buenos dias_ again!:D ini kemajuaann~ soalnya Ai-chan kurang pandai sih bikin fic one shot, kebanyakan chapter mulu (yah walaupun masih satu yang di publish,wkwkwk). Andaikan ada typo yang disengaja atau tidak, atau mungkin karakternya dibikin rada OOC (tapi percaya deh, saking sukanya saya sama karakter Sakura di Naruto, jadi menurut Ai-chan sih pas-pas saja karaktenya *radagimanaagitubilangnya* tapi seriusan lho :D) mungkin plotnya jelek atau ceritanya kurang menyentuh atau malah terlalu menyentuh sampai menyakitkan hati karena ini genrenya Hurt, Ai-chan Cuma mau bilang TOLONG MAAFKAN SAYAAAHH! *ojigi 180º (lah nyungsep dong?) .

**Akhir kata, **

**Pak Fugaku lagi ronda muter-muter kampung**

**Lagi enak-enaknya jalan eh dikepret sama Bu Mikoto**

**Sekali lagi Ai-chan pamit undur hidung **

**Sekali lagi juga mohon reviewnya dan arighatoo~ :D**


End file.
